Unidentified Wiki:Identified
2019 MWolfe.jpg|Matthew Wolf (1986)|link=Matthew Wolfe Tracey Hobson2.png|Tracey Hobson (1987)|link=Tracey Hobson 2018 USMC NYC John Doe Recon.jpg|Leroy Matthews (1997)|link=Leroy Matthews Lloyd Lobdell.jpg|Lloyd Lobdell (1945)|link=Lloyd Lobdell Eliazar.jpg|Eliazar Ruiz (2017)|link=Eliazar Ruiz Laytwanbrown.png|Twan Brown (1998)|link=Twan Brown Little Cowboy.jpg|"Little Cowboy" (1977)|link=Little Cowboy Lucille.jpg|Lucille Frye (1970)|link=Lucille Frye Cross County Baby Doe suitcase.jpg|Cross County Jane Doe (2018)|link=Cross County Jane Doe Cross County Baby Doe duffle.jpg|Cross County John Doe (2018)|link=Cross County John Doe Marcia King.jpg|Marcia King AKA "Buckskin Girl" (1981)|link=Marcia King Lyle Stevik.jpg|"Lyle Stevik" (2001)|link=Lyle Stevik Diamond Copeland.jpg|Diamond Copeland (2018)|link=Diamond Copeland Inass.jpg|Inass Touloub AKA Little Matyr of the A10 (1987)|link=Inass Touloub Marta Haydee Rodriguez.png|Haydee Rodriguez (1991)|link=Haydee Rodriguez Jayden Lopez.jpg|Jayden Lopez AKA "Little Jacob" (2017)|link=Jayden Lopez JOSEPH CHANDLER.jpg|Robert Nichols AKA "Joseph Newton Chandler III" (2002)|link=Robert Nichols 2338UMFL LARGE.jpg|Aventura John Doe (2013)|link=Aventura John Doe Linda Pagano.jpeg|Linda Pagano (1975)|link=Linda Pagano James Wray Miller.jpeg|James Wray Miller (1987)|link=James Miller 19900105 Artist Sketch by J McMillan.jpg|Duval County John Doe (1990)|link=Duval County John Doe (January 20, 1990) Charlene Ellen Stinson.jpg|Charlene Stinson (2003)|link=Charlene Stinson 1998 Rapides Parish.jpg|Rapides Parish Jane Doe (1998)|link=Rapides Parish Jane Doe (1998) Drew Greer.jpg|Andrew "Drew" Greer (1979)|link=Drew Greer Max Tancevski.jpg|Max Tancevski AKA "Rack Man" (1994)|link=Max Tancevski NoImageAvailable.png|Tucson John Doe (2015)|link=Tucson John Doe (August 2015) Abdul.jpg|Abdul-Ghani Wahhaj (2018)|link=Abdul-Ghani Wahhaj 161UFNY.jpg|Queens Jane Doe (1997)|link=Queens Jane Doe (January 17, 1997) Tina Farmer.jpg|Tina Farmer (1985)|link=Tina Farmer Espy Pilgrim.jpg|Espy Pilgrim (1985)|link=Espy_Pilgrim Cook county.png|Cook County Jane Doe (2017)|link=Cook County Jane Doe (2017) Lamotte elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Lamotte (1985)|link=Elizabeth Lamotte 1178694-13-20180507145716.jpeg|Mary Ann Perez (1976)|link=Mary Ann Perez LinaReyesGeddes.jpg|Lina Reyes-Geddes (1998)|link=Lina Reyes-Geddes DA6763E7-6164-4DE7-BE8B-9D5CFA3F5D90.jpeg|Ranata Hall (2018)|link=Ranata Hall 63UFCA2.jpg|Solano County Jane Doe (1991)|link=Solano County Jane Doe MichaelRogers.png|Michael Rogers (2015)|link=Michael Rogers Alfred Jake Fuller.jpg|"Alfred Jake Fuller" (2014)|link=Alfred Jake Fuller Martha Ramirez Ramos.jpg|"Martha Ramirez Ramos" (2018)|link=Martha Ramirez Ramos Cadiz Dry Lake Doe.jpg|San Bernardino County Doe (1989)|link=San Bernardino County Doe (November 22, 1989) Allean Logan.jpeg|Allean Logan (2000)|link=Allean Logan 2017 Jimmy Reymer.jpg|Jimmy Reymer, AKA John Norris (1984)|link=Jimmy Reymer 1967-10766 Reconstruction.jpg|Joseph Decker (1967)|link=Joseph Decker Genesis Cornejo-Alvarado.jpg|Genesis Cornejo-Alvarado (2017)|link=Genesis Cornejo-Alvarado Fred Laster.jpg|Fred Laster (1994)|link=Fred Laster NCMU1184142c1.jpg|Inglewood John Doe (1994)|link=Inglewood John Doe (1994) DLMerrills.jpg|Don Merrills (1994)|link=Don Merrills AndreaKuiper.jpg|Andrea Kuiper (1990)|link=Andrea Kuiper Joseph.jpg|Joseph Pace (1986)|link=Joseph Pace Ida Nicholas.jpg|Ida Nicholas (2004)|link=Ida Nicholas Bennett Louis.jpg|Bennett Louis (1984)|link=Bennett Louis Queen Ashby.jpg|Queen Ashby (2017)|link=Queen Ashby AmcAllister.jpg|Angel McAllister (1999)|link=Angel McAllister UP 9786.jpg|Evelyn Moore (1970)|link=Evelyn Moore SomeMother'sBoy.jpg|Frank Haynes AKA "Some Mother's Boy" (1921)|link=Frank Haynes MDodd.jpg|Margie Dodd (1993)|link=Margie Dodd Terrence Rassmussen.jpg|Terrence Rasmussen (2002)|link=Terrence Rasmussen ML 10 1482 019.jpg|"Agustin Antonio Castroe" (2010)|link=Agustin Antonio Castroe NCMU1184089c1.jpg|Manuel Ortiz (2010)|link=Manuel Ortiz David Conner.jpg|David Conner (1975)|link=David Conner NCMU1184137c1.jpg|Elmer Alexander Quintana Martinez (2009)|link=Elmer Alexander Quintana Martinez NCMU1184322c1.jpg|Elmhurst Jane Doe (1991)|link=Elmhurst Jane Doe NCMU1184115c1.jpg|Ajo John Doe (2010)|link=Ajo John Doe (July 12, 2010) NCMU1184085c1.jpg|Marana John Doe (2008)|link=Marana John Doe (July 24, 2008) Haakenson-james-byron.jpg|James Haakenson (1978)|link=James Haakenson Patrice Corley.jpg|Patrice Corley (1990)|link=Patrice Corley NCMU1184091c1.jpg|"Lorenzo Diaz," 2003|link=Lorenzo Diaz Brenda Williams.jpg|Brenda Williams (1986)|link=Brenda Williams JHendricks.jpeg|Jimmy Hendricks (1978)|link=Jimmy Hendricks Manitowoc County Jane Doe.jpg|Manitowoc County Jane Doe (1980)|link=Manitowoc County Jane Doe Neddra Anthony.jpg|Neddra Anthony (1998)|link=Neddra Anthony Joseph Mulvaney .jpg|Joseph Mulvaney AKA "Gabby's Bones" (1992)|link=Joseph Mulvaney Kimberlin.jpg|Kim Mills (1978)|link=Kim Mills 593UFCA.jpg|Christine Kuhn aka "Sam Smith" (2006)|link=Christine Kuhn Christina River NamUs up 6476 rev 060411.jpg|Franklin McClellan (1997)|link=Franklin McClellan 2016 Regina curtis.jpg|Regina Curtis (2000)|link=Regina Curtis Celia Victor.jpg|Celia Victor AKA "Rita Lang" (1989)|link=Celia Victor Milli_alvarado.jpg|Milli Alvarado (1994)|link=Milli Alvarado JohnDoeML09 01527cropped.JPG|Why John Doe (2009)|link=Why John Doe (2009) Namus 5414 Reconstruction 2.jpg|Crittenden County John Doe (1982)|link=Crittenden County John Doe (1982) Reet Jurvetson.JPG|Reet Jurvetson (1969) AKA "Sherry Doe"|link=Reet Jurvetson Deanna-howland1.jpg|Deanna Howland (2004)|link=Deanna Howland Laundry Lady.jpg|"Laundry Lady" (1987)|link=Laundry Lady NCMU1184117c1.jpg|Oscar de Jesus Perez Cervantes (2008)|link=Oscar de Jesus Perez Cervantes Susan Glasser.jpeg|Susan Glaser (1998)|link=Susan Glaser JVincent.jpg|Jean Vincent (1978)|link=Jean Vincent Donald Nyden recon.jpg|Don Nyden (2016)|link=Don Nyden Bertha.jpg|Bea Sieg (1994)|link=Bea Sieg MDW.jpg|Duane Woodard (1975)|link=Duane Woodard Rebecca Jan Wilenius.jpg|Rebecca Wilenius (1978)|link=Rebecca Wilenius NCMC1258508c1.jpg|Teala Thompson (1967)|link=Teala Thompson Sonja Adams (2).jpg|Sonja Adams (1969)|link=Sonja Adams Lissy Albritton.jpg|Lissy Albritton (1986)|link=Lissy Albritton Spears joey.jpg|Joey Spears (1973)|link=Joey Spears LoriEricaRuff.jpg|"Lori Erica Ruff" (2010)|link=Lori Erica Ruff CMcMillan.jpg|Cheryl McMillan AKA "Sheryll Miller" (1968)|link=Cheryl McMillan UP 10975.JPG|Fontana John Doe (2013)|link=Fontana John Doe (2013) MPerdue.jpg|Michael Perdue (1986)|link=Michael Perdue 1285UMAR5 LARGE.jpg|Crittenden County John Doe (1983)|link=Crittenden County John Doe (May 9, 1983) DarleneMcKenzie.jpeg|Darlene McKenzie (1975)|link=Darlene McKenzie Chuck Cornell.jpg|Chuck Cornell (1989)|link=Chuck Cornell NoImageAvailable.png|Miller County John Doe (1984)|link=Miller County John Doe Juan Jose Solis-Castellano.jpg|Juan Solis-Castellano (2001)|link=Juan Solis-Castellano 2015 Tammy Alexander.jpg|Tammy Alexander, AKA "Cali Doe" (1979)|link=Tammy Alexander 1405UMCA.jpg|George Pollard (2005)|link=George Pollard Bernalillo County, New Mexico JD.jpg|Bernalillo County Jane Doe (1995)|link=Bernalillo County Jane Doe (1995) Bonnie-Houston.JPG|Bonnie Houston (1988)|link=Bonnie Houston Deanna Criswell.jpg|Deanna Criswell (1987)|link=Deanna Criswell GDC2.jpg|Glen Clark (2005)|link=Glen Clark Gedney Drove End, Lincolnshire Doe.jpg|Gedney Drove End John Doe (2001)|link=Gedney Drove End John Doe Latasha Smith.jpg|Latasha Smith (2005)|link=Latasha Smith James Gunnell.jpg|James Gunnell (2014)|link=James Gunnell Earl Blankenship.jpg|Earl Blankenship (1984)|link=Earl Blankenship JColeman.jpg|Jeanette Coleman, AKA "Daisy Doe" (1988)|link=Jeanette Coleman Michellebusha.jpg|Michelle Busha (1980)|link=Michelle Busha Carol Cole.jpg|Carol Cole, AKA "Bossier Doe" (1981)|link=Carol Cole Michelle Deann Cooper.jpg|Michelle Cooper (1993)|link=Michelle Cooper MObrien.jpg|Marguerite O'Brien AKA "Cherry Doe" (1985)|link=Marguerite O'Brien 804UMNV (by Doug Smith).jpg|Clark County John Doe (2004)|link=Clark County John Doe (2004) CRhines.jpg|Cassandra Rhines (2014)|link=Cassandra Rhines JYoung.jpg|Marie Young (1973)|link=Marie Young EMartinsson.jpg|Elisabeth Martinsson (2010)|link=Elisabeth Martinsson Holly Glynn.jpg|Holly Glynn (1987)|link=Holly Glynn Audrey Desjarlais.jpg|Audrey Desjarlais (2012)|link=Audrey Desjarlais Carol-shapiro-better-e1434392387540.png|Carol Shapiro (2013)|link=Carol Shapiro Stewart Fletcher Currin.jpg|Stewart Currin (1999)|link=Stewart Currin BGerow.jpg|Brenda Gerow AKA "Flower Girl" (1981)|link=Brenda Gerow MMorrison.jpg|Martha Morrison (1974)|link=Martha Morrison DStack.jpg|David Stack (1976)|link=David Stack Bella.jpg|Bella Bond, "AKA" Baby Doe, Deer Island Jane Doe (2015)|link=Bella Bond NCMU1107266c1.jpg|Erika Hill (2007)|link=Erika Hill Marilee.jpeg|Marilee Bruszer (1978)|link=Marilee Bruszer Karlie stevenson.jpg|Karlie Pearce-Stevenson, AKA Belanglo Girl (2010)|link=Karlie Pearce-Stevenson Khandalycep.jpg|Khandalyce Pearce (2015)|link=Khandalyce Pearce Kyrian knox.jpg|Kyrian Knox (2015)|link=Kyrian Knox Jovita Collazo.jpg|Jovita Collazo (1994)|link=Jovita Collazo Kerry graham3.jpg|Kerry Graham (1979)|link=Kerry Graham Francine trimble 3.jpg|Francine Trimble (1979)|link=Francine Trimble NoImageAvailable.png|Big Fields Village John Doe (2003)|link=Big Fields Village John Doe (Older decedent) NCMU1184078c1.jpg|Big Fields Village John Doe (2003)|link=Big Fields Village John Doe (Younger decedent) Thornton Christine.jpg|Christine Thornton (1982)|link=Christine Thornton Benkyle1.jpg|William Powell AKA "Benjamin Kyle" (2004)|link=Benjamin Kyle Jason Callahan.jpg|Jason Callahan, AKA Grateful Doe (1995)|link=Jason Callahan 2014 Diana Smith.jpg|Diana Smith (1991)|link=Diana Smith Bina Emery.jpg|Bina Emery (1988)|link=Bina Emery Glenn Wilson.jpg|Glenn Wilson, AKA "Yosemite Sam" (2008)|link=Glenn Wilson BPrecht.jpg|Barbara Precht, aka "Pearl Lady" (2006)|link=Barbara Precht Amber Brown 002.jpg|Amber Brown, aka "Train Jane" (2014)|link=Amber Brown JennyGamez.jpg|Jenny Gamez, AKA "Suitcase Body" (2014)|link=Jenny Gamez Michelle Garvey.jpg|Michelle Garvey (1982)|link=Michelle Garvey MHonsch.jpg|Marcia Honsch (1995)|link=Marcia Honsch EHonsch.jpg|Elizabeth Honsch (1995)|link=Elizabeth Honsch NDaniel.jpg|Nancy Daniel (1977)|link=Nancy Daniel UK01928400c1.jpg|"Kenny Ohia" (1999)|link=Kenny Ohia Robert “Bryan” McMahon.jpg|Bryan McMahon (2005)|link=Bryan McMahon Jane Wever.jpg|Martha "Jane" Wever (2013)|link=Jane Wever 2013 heidi balch.jpg|Heidi Balch (1989)|link=Heidi Balch Kori Lamaster.jpg|Kori Lamaster AKA "Pogonip Jane" (1994)|link=Kori Lamaster KGrant.jpg|Kimberly Grant (2013)|link=Kimberly Grant ACastillo.jpg|Anjelica Castillo AKA "Baby Hope" (1991)|link=Anjelica Castillo 2012 Cynthia lynn davis.jpg|Cynthia Davis (1997)|link=Cynthia Davis ADaneil.jpg|Alesha Daniel (2010)|link=Alesha Daniel JNJ.jpg|Jon-Niece Jones AKA "Baby Bones" (2005)|link=Jon-Niece Jones Sandra Major.jpg|Sandra Major AKA "Jane Doe B-16" (1985)|link=Sandra Major NBakoles.jpg|Niki Bakoles AKA "Saltair Sally" (2000)|link=Niki Bakoles PBlevins2.jpg|Priscilla Blevins (1985)|link=Priscilla Blevins Kimberly weurthele.jpg|Kimberly Wuerthele, 1982|link=Kimberly Wuerthele Gastelle.jpg|Cynthia Gastelle (1982)|link=Cynthia Gastelle J_overstreet.jpg|Jeanne Overstreet (1983)|link= Jeanne Overstreet AngieToler2.jpg|Angie Toler (1992)|link=Angie Toler Gloria stringer.jpg|Gloria Stringer (1975)|link= Gloria Stringer 2011 Shannon aumock.jpg|Shannon Aumock (1992)|link=Shannon Aumock Juanita.png|Juanita Adams AKA "The Lady With the Glass Eye" (1980)|link=http://unidentified.wikia.com/wiki/Juanita_Adams Woodland Hills, California John Doe 93.jpg|Woodland Hills John Doe (1993)|link=Woodland Hills John Doe (1993) AOlmedo.jpg|Atcel Olmedo AKA DuPage Johnny Doe (2005)|link=Atcel Olmedo Colleen Orsborn.jpg|Colleen Orsborn (1984)|link=Colleen Orsborn Thomas billy lee tillery.jpg|Billy Tillery (1994)|link=Billy Tillery Ima jean sanders.jpg|Ima Sanders (1976)|link=Ima Sanders Amy Hurst.jpeg|Amy Hurst (1982)|link=Amy Hurst Juanita.png|Juanita Adams (AKA "Lady with the Glass Eye"), 1980|link=Juanita Adams 2010 Dawn_renee_hidgom.jpg|Dawn Higdon (1990)|link=Dawn Higdon paula beverly davis.jpg|Paula Davis (1987)|link=Paula Davis Cynthia Hanes.jpg|Cynthia Hanes (1982)|link=Cynthia Hanes Michael Baulch.jpg|Michael Baulch (1973)|link=Michael Baulch Jozefa.jpg|Józefa Wyka (1996)|link=Józefa Wyka 2009 75UFTX.jpg|Judith Kelsey (1985)|link=Judith Kelsey Bambi_dick.jpg|Bambi Dick (1983)|link=Bambi Dick george_yager.jpg|George Yager (1997)|link=George Yager Dot_howard_02.jpg|Dot Howard (1954)|link=Dot Howard 2008 Tawni_mazzone.jpg|Tawni Mazzone (1999)|link=Tawni Mazzone jose.jpg|Jose Martinez AKA "Beloved Doe" (2003)|link=Jose Martinez Dewey.jpg|Danny Dewey (1979)|link=Danny Dewey 2007 Billy ray weems.jpg|Billy Weems (1999)|link=Billy Weems Tammy Vincent.jpg|Tammy Vincent (1979)|link=Tammy Vincent RSawyers.jpg|Riley Sawyers AKA "Baby Grace" (2007)|link=Riley Sawyers Samantha Bonnell 190 x 236.jpg|Samantha Bonnell (2005)|link=Samantha Bonnell Kamnee.jpg|Kamnee Narain (1987)|link=Kamnee Narain Narain raj.jpg|Raj Narain (1987)|link=Raj Narain Danna Dever.jpeg|Danna Dever (1996)|link=Danna Dever 2000-2006 Crystalfigueroa.jpg|Crystal Figueroa (2006)|link=Crystal Figueroa Mary Kate Sunderlin.jpg|Mary Kate Chamizo (1999)|link=Mary Kate Chamizo 20150816055831!MarciBachmann.jpg|Marci Bachmann (1984)|link=Marci Bachmann GRJ.jpg|George Johnston AKA "Ballarat Bandit" (2004)|link=George Johnston EGreen.jpg|Erica Green AKA "Precious Doe" (2001)|link=Erica Green Jerellw3.jpg|Jerrell Willis AKA "Boy in the Bag" (1994)|link=Jerrell Willis Cindy Vanderbeek.png|Cindy Vanderbeek (1995)|link=Cindy Vanderbeek stephanie sempell.jpg|Stephanie Sempell (1976)|link=Stephanie Sempell MCalciano.png|Margie Calciano (1984)|link=Margie Calciano JHartman.jpg|Janice Hartman AKA "Lady in the Box" (1980)|link=Janice Hartman 1999 and prior Reyna Marroquin.jpg|Reyna Marroquin AKA "The Body in the Barrel" (1999)|link=Reyna Marroquin Amber Creek.jpg|Amber Creek (1997)|link=Amber Creek April Lacy.jpg|April Lacy AKA "Brush Girl" (1996)|link=April Lacy Barbara Ann Hackmann Taylor.jpg|Bobbie Taylor AKA "Tent Girl" (1968)|link=Bobbie Taylor Trotter.jpeg|Jamie Trotter (1990)|link=Jamie Trotter Cheryl Ann Commesso.jpeg|Cheryl Commesso (1995)|link=Cheryl Commesso Francine Meegan.jpeg|Francine Meegan (1990)|link=Francine Meegan Suesan Knorr.jpg|Suesan Knorr (1984)|link=Suesan Knorr Sheila Knorr.jpg|Sheila Knorr (1985)|link=Sheila Knorr DawnBirnbaum.jpg|Dawn Birnbaum AKA "Spring Dawn" (1993)|link=Dawn Birnbaum Doris McLeod.jpeg|Doris McLeod (1991)|link=Doris McLeod Karen Price.jpg|Karen Price (1989)|link=Karen Price Bun Chee.jpg|Bun Chee Nyhuis (1988)|link=Bun Chee Nyhuis Darcie frakenpohl.jpg|Darcie Frackenpohl (1987)|link=Darcie Frackenpohl GMatthews.jpg|Gail Mathews (1983)|link=Gail Mathews Lisa Nichols.jpg|Lisa Nichols (1984)|link=Lisa Nichols Edna Posey.jpg|Edna Posey (1984)|link=Edna Posey Elmer McCurdy.jpg|Elmer McCurdy (1976)|link=Elmer McCurdy Janet Carter.jpg|Janet Carter (1973)|link=Janet Carter Elizabeth Short.jpg|Elizabeth Short (1947)|link=Elizabeth Short